


Absolutely Breathtaking

by gyuhyun



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small misunderstandings can lead to big changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Breathtaking

Zhou Mi comes knocking on Kyuhyun’s door because he feels it’s the right time to disturb the gamer from playing another all-day session of StarCraft. He knows Kyuhyun hates being disturbed but Zhou Mi hates being bored so he’d rather annoy Kyuhyun all day. It is better than having to spend incredible awkward amounts of time with the EunHae couple, Siwon who’s preaching again, and Ryeowook who’s found cooking to be better than to pay any attention to the couple. And since Sungmin and Henry are out, he has no choice.  
  
He enters the room, finds Kyuhyun on his desk facing his laptop and he decides to just take off the headphones Kyuhyun has on.  
  
Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. He doesn’t even have to think or wonder who it could be. Zhou Mi has done on more than one occasion. But he doesn’t really mind actually because it’s Zhou Mi we’re talking about.  
Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi begin to talk about random things and the things are so random that Kyuhyun doesn’t understand how he can actually find them interesting. Then the conversation begins to tread on a more personal level and Zhou Mi slips and asks the question he’s been waiting forever to ask all the while pretending like it’s the most normal thing to ask.  
  
It takes all of Kyuhyun’s willpower not to just kiss Zhou Mi right then and there. How can he not when his smiling face is so close to his asking him if he was in love with someone right now like he’s some interrogator. Kyuhyun rolls his eyes as he pushes Zhou Mi further away, a little too harshly.  
Kyuhyun immediately feels apologetic when he sees Zhou Mi landing on the floor with a loud thump. He quickly offers to help but Zhou Mi just brushes his hand away, glaring at Kyuhyun as he stands up and mutters small curses at Kyuhyun.  
  
Zhou Mi leaves Kyuhyun’s shared room with Sungmin, leaves Kyuhyun on his desk staring at the door as Zhou Mi closes it with a loud bang and all Kyuhyun can do is nothing. He buries his head in his hands and feels even much more of a failure than he already is. And he suddenly wonders why he’s so stupid when it comes to love.  
  
Kyuhyun hears the door open minutes later and expects to see Zhou Mi but is clearly disappointed to see his roommate, Sungmin. Sungmin laughs as he sees the almost pissed but more of a disappointed look really on Kyuhyun’s face. Sungmin begins to tease Kyuhyun into telling him what actually made him feel like that and Sungmin just can’t help but burst into another fit of giggles at the stupid story Kyuhyun has to tell which in turn makes Kyuhyun more frustrated.  
  
Kyuhyun sighs and begs his hyung to stop. And they’re caught in awkward position when Zhou Mi opens the door. Kyuhyun’s on top of Sungmin trying to stop him from laughing, they’re both on the floor and Kyuhyun’s hands are on Sungmin’s shoulders and his knees are cornering Sungmin into place. In reality this kind of situation is a probably a norm in the Sungmin/Kyuhyun room but it still doesn’t look all that innocent from any angle.  
  
Zhou Mi clears his throat, mutters a small apology and closes the room. Kyuhyun abruptly stands up and runs after Zhou Mi and Sungmin follows. They all have reasons to be worried about what Zhou Mi might actually think of the scene. Sungmin has Henry to worry about if he finds out, Kyuhyun has his nonexistent relationship with Zhou Mi to think of and Zhou Mi has his feelings.  
  
Kyuhyun grabs hold of Zhou Mi’s arm and flings him around to face him. The seconds it takes him to turn Zhou Mi around are used to come up with something incredibly smart to say to try and clear things which is weird because he doesn’t really need to clear any thing because he isn’t in a relationship with Zhou Mi. All of those go through his mind but when Zhou Mi’s facing him he can’t help but forget his train of thought and just stare at those beautiful lips. And before he can even count the seconds or think of what he’s doing he finds his lips pressed softly on Zhou Mi’s. His hands begin to caress Zhou Mi’s face and he can’t help thinking that it feels right. Everything feels perfect.  
  
It takes Kyuhyun a few seconds to realize that Zhou Mi is actually kissing back and he feels that he might’ve just lost his mind. But then Zhou Mi pulls away and he feels like he just lost his whole life. Zhou Mi’s eyes have hurt written all over them and Kyuhyun wants to say something but Zhou Mi beats him to it. “You can’t do this Kyuhyun. You can’t have both-“  
  
“I love you. I’m in love with you. You and only you.” Kyuhyun cuts in holding Zhou Mi by the arms keeping him in place. He doesn’t know where the courage came from but he’s glad that he’s able to confess; now his only problem is to make Zhou Mi believe him. He can still clearly see the confusion in Zhou Mi’s eyes.  
  
“What about Sungmin-hyung?” Is all Zhou Mi could mutter. His mind was running a million miles per minute and frankly he can’t register the fact that Kyuhyun had actually just confessed to him. He looks away from Kyuhyun’s eyes fearing that he might just fall trap into something.  
  
“You do know that Sungmin is mine, right, Zhou Mi?” Henry says all of sudden destroying whatever dramatic moment that Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi may have had. Zhou Mi looks at Henry and sees that Henry has a protective arm wrapped around Sungmin’s waist and he sees the stupid smiles that they both have that just causes more confusion and he realizes he doesn’t even have the right state of mind to understand the situation or to notice that Henry didn’t use any honorifics.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity (to Kyuhyun mostly, Sungmin and Henry testified that it had actually been only seconds), Zhou Mi looks at Kyuhyun, looks into his eyes and realizes that everything is just a stupid misunderstanding. Zhou Mi smiles and caresses Kyuhyun’s face. Kyuhyun exhales a sigh of relief and brings their foreheads together.  
  
“I love you too.” Zhou Mi finally says and Kyuhyun feels like his whole world is coming together that he can’t help but just forget that every member inside that dorm room is looking at them. He hugs Zhou Mi and this time it feels different. This time it feels absolutely amazing. Because this time it’s different, there are no longer any hidden meanings, it’s all out.  
  
Kyuhyun kisses Zhou Mi again and he knows everything is different, everything is right, everything is perfect and it feels absolutely breathtaking.


End file.
